The Past Can Hurt
by Morgan Jacobs
Summary: Established relationship (Skipper, Marlene). Skipper tells Private and Marlene about the team's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Tell me if you like and then I will continue. (I probably will if you like it or not.) But tell me what you think, but don't be a jerk. It will get better. The summary is later in the story. Just read it…..**

"_Run"_

"_Mommy, Daddy what's going on?"_

Kowalski wakes up with a startle. _Oh, it's just a dream._ Kowalski thinks to himself. Skipper heard the rustle and shoots up to Kowalski's bed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah it was just a dream."

"Don't worry we are all here, we will always be here."

"Thanks, Skipper."

They go to sleep without knowing what emotions will brought up in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do we have to clean the basement?" sighed Private.

"It's not that bad Private…. And besides we are almost done." replied Kowalski.

"You're right. I'll get that last box…"

Private picks up the picks up the boxes and underneath it is a picture. The picture is of a penguin family including: a mother and father (kissing each other), a son about 13 (clearly annoyed), a son about 8 (smiling wildly) holding the hand of a young penguin about 3, and a small egg at the feet of the father.

"Who are these people, Kowalski?"

_At the same time in main part of HQ_

"Do you even love?"

"Of course I do, Marlene. Why would you think any different?"

"Skipper, You are always keeping to yourself, Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick wall…. And why haven't told me about your past? If we are going to get married someday I would like to know about my-"

They were interrupted by running footsteps and screaming.

"SKIPPER! Kowalski won't tell me how these people are!"

Kowalski tries to explain with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Skipper. I-I tried to keep him from making things out of hand but-"

"It's okay, Kowalski. I thinks it's time everybody knows about our past."

_**To Be Continued….**_

**Author's Note: So, the next chapter is going to take me a little longer, but not that long. Well.. I hoped you enjoyed. Ok, bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi, Guys and Dolls, (Ha) so as you may have noticed I haven't written in like almost two years I think. So I'm not writing with my friend Tristan anymore because of reasons and we are not even friends anymore but any way he did most of the writing and I was going to continue writing but I haven't had a computer cause we wrote on his computer. I'm not the best writer but I'm going to write because I want to practice writing so I can get better. So please be nice with your comments and things on things I should approve on. I'm not going to be writing a lot a lot, because I just started my Juinor year of high school and three AP classes are no joke, but it's not going to be as big of a gap as last time. And if you are following my NCIS story I will wait till I'm done with this story before a try and tackle that one because Tristan pretty much wrote all of that one. And I know the characters might seem out of character now but that's because they are kids right now soooooo. Hope you enjoy. **

12 years earlier

"What are those things, Mama." asked a young Rico.

"I don't know Rico, maybe your father will have some news when he gets home."

The creatures continued to set up many different devices and what seemed like a shelter. A few hours later an adult male penguin arrived home. His wife kissed him and proceeded to ask him about his day. Then two young penguins ran up and hugged their father. Then a young shy boy came up to his father.

"Hi there son, how was your day."

"Good, I was wondering if maybe Manfredi and Johnson could come over." "Suppose so ask them if they want to stay for dinner." "Cool thanks Dad." Skipper then left the room to go tell is friends to come over. Nelly noticed that her husband, Billy had a troubled look on his face and it wasn't because of their son. "What is it dear, is it because of those things that are out there, do you know what they are." "Well I heard at work that they are humans." Nelly gasped. "I know dear but I heard them say that they are just here to film a program for other humans to watch to educate them and how their actions affect us and just to learn more about us." Nelly nodded her head but she knew that she would have to keep an eye on them. A few moments later three rowdy thirteen year old came through the door. They saw the parents and calmed down. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Tolberson." Johnson said with a smile "So are you guys staying for dinner." Said Billy. "Yup" said the boys. "Good cause we are having fish burgers and kelp fries." The three boys were happy about what they were having for dinner and then ran off to Skipper's room. The boys got to Skipper's room and started to play and talk about school. "So what do you think about that new girl." Asked Johnson "She is alright." Said Manfredi They started to work on their group project for History. "Isn't it so cool all these generals and leaders and how they took charge like that and were heroes wow." stated Skipper They continued work for a little while and then were called down for dinner. They ate and then the other two boys were starting to get ready to leave. "Thank you for dinner Mrs. Tolberson." Said Johnson "Anytime boys." The boys left and Skipper went upstairs to finish his homework. Skipper started on his science homework and was getting very frustrated. "You seriously don't know how to do that problem." Said Kowalski "Just shut up Kowalski" replied Skipper angrily "Well sorry that I'm just smarter than you even though you are four years older than me." He snickered. "I told you to SHUT UP." Skipper yelled as he pushed Kowalski to the ground. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT IS STUPID. I HATE YOU I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN." Skipper stormed out and locked himself in the bathroom and left Kowalski sobbing on the floor.


End file.
